Strong 20
They are a group of 20 individuals that are hailed as the strongest 20 of the Pure Blood Continent Army. This group is updated every year by the Assigner. Overview The Strong 20 are the Pure Blood Continent Army's strongest military force. Each member is worth more than thousands of foot soldiers. Each member of this group usually operates separately from the rest unless called upon by their government. If a member refuses a call they are removed from the list and are titled traitors. The creation of this list is an extremely old practice that dates back at least 8871 years in the past. All the members are given a high status and have some influence in the governments decisions, this also consequently gives them a high salary but some choose not to accept. The list is updated by the Assigner every year and published for the public to see. The members are ranked in terms of strength or overall importance in large and small scales battles and espionage missions. Every citizen of the Pure Blood Continent has to be enlisted to be chosen as part of the Strong 20. Most of the members of the group act independently until called upon. There are however a few exceptions; Dante, Warren and Baldwin were extremely active members and were constantly taking on missions. There is also the exception of Rebbeca Lee who refused many summons but was not removed from the list as her presence on the list dates back to 8871 years and the past. And Dotar claimed that if she was to be removed from the list, the public would loose all hope of peace ever returning/ 8871st List - Current The current is the first time the list has been updated since the start of the 4-way War. The previous Assigner , Dotar gave up his role to Hugh . : Assigner : Hugh #Rebbeca Lee (8871st consecutive time at 1st place) #Henrietta #Bonze #Karma #Avalon #Asher #Edmon #Emma #Bonso #Vincent #Ray #Tristan #Tempest #Christian #Zohar #Talapoy #Leonardo #Phaedra #Medea #Rais 8870th List This list was made before the start of the 4-way War and wasn't updated until after the 20 Year Strike . : Assigner : Dotar #Rebbeca Lee (8870th consecutive time at 1st place) #Boom (11th consecutive time at 2nd place) #Amaya #Zlato #Master Tzu Chi (Was ranked 2nd in her prime) #Minamoto #Dante #Warren #Baldwin #Luciano #Descartes #Bonso #Leonardo #Christian #Zohar #Phaedra #Medea #Rais #Pegason #Iandak Missions Usually each member is called upon individually to accomplish certain tasks where their individual skills are required. However, occasionally in terms of turmoil multiple or all of the members are called upon to effectively complete the objective. Capture of Hielo Rey Three members of the Strong 20 were sent to stop all of the Ice King's operations and bring him in for imprisonment. Colosseum 6 Rescue When the White Banners Army had occupied Colosseum 6 during the Colosseum Games, the Pure Blood Continent Army sent out 3 of their Strong 20 members to take care of the situation. All 3 members were captured by Erech. Rescue of Dante, Warren & Baldwin After their capture the Pure Blood Continent Army had to send forces to save their high ranking officials. The mission went without a cinch. Chyrsos Resistance Erech took his army well into the Pure Blood Continent borders and was met with resistance. Objective was to kill him and destroy his forces. Rescuing the Chyrsos Refugees Few Strong 20 members were sent to the Pure Blood Continent and World Government borders to take the Chyrsos refugees into a safer location away from Erech and his forces. 98th President Murder Pure Blood Continent teamed up with the White Banners Movement to kill the 98th President of the World Government. Creation of Colosseum City After the betrayal of the White Banners Movement, the Strong 20 banded together to create a nation isolated and protected from the White Banners Movement's Army. Attack on Faxian The PBC Army attacked the home base of the White Banners to overthrow their unjust rule and to end the 20 Year Strike Defense of the Shui School Members of the Strong 20 were sent to the Shui School to protect them from an attack from the White Banners Movement's Army. Attack on Guyong bing League PBC Army attacked the Guyong Bing League's headquarters to reduce the numbers of the White Banners Army. Guyong bing Slaughter Rebbeca Lee acted independently to kill all remaining members of the Guyong bing forces as they were plotting to attack Colosseum City. Category:Pure Blood Continent Affiliate Category:Pure Blood Continent Army Category:Strong 20